The Mistreated Don't Trust
by Night'sBullet
Summary: Did anyone care? The answer was simple: no. No one cared where, when, how, or if she slept. Why? Because of what she was, a hanyou. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was a hanyou. *update in profile*
1. Prologue

Hey ya'll! I have a new story for you guys that I know you'll like! I hope. But anyways, its spring break and I thought what the hell! So here I am! I promise also to get the second chapter on Never Meant To Know up soon ok? Just give me some more time; I am after all, a lazy bum. But you all can thank my best friend and soul sister Penny! She helped me with this and yelled at me constantly to get one of these two up so yah. Rock on Penny! Woot!

**Prologue**

_Blood is thicker than water._

At least that's how the saying goes. It's basically a proverb, meaning family ties are stronger than those of friendship.

_Blood is thicker than water._

It says that worst come to worst, you are supposed to side with your family, your blood, no matter what.

_Blood_.

But, what if your friends are so close, they are family?

_Blood is thicker._

What if the blood in your (biological) family's veins is so thick, it stops moving; causing their hearts to stop beating, making them cold, angry, violent. Then, where do you turn? Who do you turn to?

_Than water._

If blood is as thick as the saying says, than why do we even have friends?

_Water._

And, why are we so alone, without them?

_Blood, it's thicker than water, right?_


	2. Ch 2 Flashbacks

Yo! Ok, I realize that you might not have understood my prologue, but come on! You could have reviewed and told me so! I only got one review for this. ONE! But that's ok. Because I frequently read and don't review, so I'll let it slide. But please review! Ok? And if it's just "nice job" or even "this is a piece of crap, you don't deserve to write stories you loser!" I'm ok with that, because at least you read the story! I know; I'm pathetic. Any way, read and enjoy! And if you don't, oh well I tried.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

--------- Scene/time change

**The Mistreated Don't Trust**

**Chapter One: Flashbacks**

The cold mornings wind blew, sending her hair out of her face and waking her up. She laid there for a moment, not remembering where she was or why she was there. But then the memories came flooding back, giving her a painful migraine. She groaned and slowly sat up, holding her head. She sat there for a minute, just letting the pain wash over her. Above her right eyebrow was throbbing, when she pulled her hand back it was covered in blood.

'_That's right_' she thought, '_I got cut when he chucked that vase at my head_.' She slowly stood up and looked at the clock above the Libraries door:

**8:40am**

She had twenty minutes until school started. She slowly bent down and picked up her bag off the top stair.

She had slept on the libraries stoop again last night. She often wondered why nobody said anything; I mean, a sixteen-year-old girl sleeping on the libraries steps at the end of November, did anyone care? The answer was simple: no. no one cared where, when, how, or if she slept. Why? Because of what she was; a hanyou. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was a hanyou. She was proud to think it, but afraid to say it; because others got angry knowing it. Of course, you'd have to be blind to not see the obvious signs; her black dog ears, sharp fangs, and sleek claws were a big give away. Maybe that was why everyone hated her, because she didn't blend in a crowd? No, that couldn't be it. Was it because of her style? She _was_ a skater-punk/tomboy after all. She had a pair of black baggy chained pants that she almost always wore. She liked to ware black sleeveless spandex shirts. Over that she had a button up thin silk-like shirt. This shirt had a back ground of, yes, black; but it also had blue and silver flames that went up and nearly reached her shoulder blades, above the flames, written across her back, were two words. No, they were one name: Night's Shadow, written in silver outlined in blue. That name, Night's Shadow, was sacred to her, for reasons, she was not ready to give. But because it was getting colder, she would soon start wearing her favorite (and only) hoodie. She had put safety pins around the cuffs, hood, and end of it, (yes she was _very_ bored when she decided to do this). It was of course black, but that wasn't why she liked it so much. On the back

Was a picture of a girl (stick figure of course) and she was crouching down, like she was being crushed. On top of her, was neither boulder nor anvil, but a word: **SECRETS… **and on the bottom, keeping her from crouching further was: **WILL ONE DAY KILL US ALL**. She shuddered as she remembered the secretes that were slowly crushing, and killing her. But alas today, she was without her precious hoodie, but at least her outer shirt's sleeves went down to her elbows. On her hands, worn year round, were black gloves two sizes too big, with the finger tips cut out, written across the fingers, one letter to a finger, were the words: GOOD, on her right hand and EVIL on her left. On her head she put on a bandanna. It was a black base, and had a red, fierce dragon on it. She wore it low, down to her eyebrows, to cover (her recently acquired and still bleeding cut, and) a thin white scar that ran along her right eyebrow. She didn't like to talk about how she got it, (bad memories), but when asked about it (when it was seldom seen and when the viewer rarely cared) she just brushed it off and said she got in a fight with a cat one time. And they accepted that!

'_How in the Hell,' _she thought putting her hat on over the bandanna (it was black and had flamed cherries on the front. You couldn't really see it though, on account she wore it backwards, but she liked it anyways, and it's not like anyone would ever giver her a double take anyway, so the fact that she liked it was all that mattered.) '_Do people think cats could do that to me? Are they crazy? Yeah that's it, that's why no one accepts me' _she rolled her eyes '_because THEY'RE all crazy. Yeah nice wish.' _she snorted and stiffly started to walk down the libraries steps, wincing when she felt a piece of glass in her (black, the V white and out lined in blue ) vans cut her foot. Last night had been hell.

FLASHBACK

Kagome had gotten home late. It wasn't her fault; some kids had spray painted her locker black. Not that she minded, her school mates had done much worse, but she knew she'd be in trouble if she didn't clean it off. So she got home about two hours late. When she got home, she was listening to her ACDC cd. It wasn't loud, but she didn't hear her mom when she called for her. That's what did her in. She started up the stairs to her room, she was two thirds of the way up them when suddenly a vase flew through the air, hit her on the right side of head, and broke. She was thrown off balance and fell down the stairs, and into her stepfather. He grabbed her by the shoulders, flipped her around, and shook her.

"Didn't you hear your mother?"

"N-no."

"And why not? I thought those, _growths_ on your head made it so you can hear! Huh?"

"They do! But I was listening to my cd player!"

"You and your damn music." He spat and threw her to the side, where the stairs were. She threw up her left arm but she still hit the side of her head. Her eyes watered and she heard an odd ringing. The world became shadowed. She looked up and saw her stepfather's lips moving.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" he yelled. It took her a second to register what he had said.

"Seven."

"You were supposed to be home three hours ago! Are you so stupid you can't tell time!" Before she could even try to explain, her mother came in the hall, holding a glass of lemonade. It didn't quite register to her that her daughter was laying on the stairs; in pain with a bleeding head and bruised arm. Nor did she seem she noticed her husband standing over her, but what she did notice was;

"Who broke my vase?" she said looking back and forth between her husband and daughter.

"Honey, I'm sorry. But Kagome came home, and wanted to go out; I told her no, and she got mad, and broke the vase." Kagome's mom looked at Kagome, her eyes questioning, and wait, pleading?

"Baby, is that true? Did you break my vase like John said?" now, Kagome wasn't one to just give straight answers. She would question, twist fraises, use certain words, and say the opposite of the truth (this wasn't classified as lying in her book) ; it was her way of testing you, to see if you were _worthy_ of a straight answer. So far, her mother was not.

"Yeah mom, after all, that _is_ what it looks like, isn't it?" Kagome said it sarcastically silently hoping that this would be the day that her moms opened her eyes and finally realize the man she married all those years ago. Maybe if she had crossed her fingers, it would have happened.

"Oh, well, no harm done right? Just, don't let it happen again." Kagome knew that last part was meant for her; so why did she look at –

"Apologize! Now!" her stepfather yelled grabbing her bad arm and hauling her up to her feet.

"Yah hear me? Now!" he yelled in her face, making her ears go back in an attempt to block out the noise.

"Let go I didn't do nothing!" she yelled back.

"John-" her mother was cut off from whatever she was going to say by the phone ringing. "I'll get it. I'll just be in the kitchen." She mumbled, shoved her glass of lemonade into her husband's free hand, and hurried off. The small distraction was all Kagome needed. She sunk her claws into her stepfather arm, making him yelp and drop her to the floor.

"You little- get back here!" she was up and running before the end of "little". She was glad to get off like she did, usually; John would find pleasure in cutting her in someway. Not all the time, but often enough to remind her that he could; and that there was nothing she could do about it. But, alas, how quickly happiness can fade. For in that instant she heard shattering glass, and pain spidered across her left calf.

'_Ah lemonade, it stings me so.'_ She thought as glass shards fell in her shoe and cut her feet as she ran. _'Now then, how do I get out?'_ she knew she wouldn't be able to open the door to get out, that would take too time; time she didn't have. Then she heard a click, and saw the door start to move.

'_I'm saved! Now if I can just-'_ she ran faster. "Move!" she shouted, as she jumped and kicked the door down.

Now, because the door opened to the inside and not out, she had to use a lot of force, and ended up taking door off its hinges. This fact didn't really faze her, she just kept running. She barely had time to wonder if her brother, who went to a friend's house after school and had come home late, was alright. She didn't really give him time to move. But before she turned the corner she heard her brother, Sota, say,

"What's going on? What'd that half breed do now?" then she turned the corner, and ran to the library.

By the time she had climbed the many stairs in the front of the library, she was exhausted! She slung her backpack on the ground, and laid down, using it as a pillow. Before she fell asleep, her brothers words rang out in her head;

"_What did the half breed do now?"_

'_What **did** I do?' _she thought as the familiar darkness of sleep consumed her. _'What did I **ever** do?' _And with that last thought, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

END FLASHBACK

Wow, that took awhile (slow typer) but it was worth it! Now since you all love me so much, ok maybe love is a strong word, since you all are good people, please review. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. I have the basic plot thought out, but the road to writing it is kind of foggy. But I have decided to leave you a preview of the next chapter, but be aware that this may NOT be in the next chapter, but most likely will be (I write the chapters as I go, so that's way it's not a sure thing).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the next chapter of **The Mistreated Don't Trust:**

"Watch where you're going wench" he yelled gathering his things and standing up.

"Call me wench again faggot and see what happens!" she shouted back.

"Did you just call me a faggot!" his face was turning as red as his shirt.

"I call 'em as I see 'em loser. Why don't you take your hippie hairstyle reject self and get out of my way!" before he could yell back at her, another girl showed up beside him. She had blue hip hugger jeans, pure black sneakers, and a black tight shirt that had a picture of glittered cherries and written in red: CHERRIES MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND. Her brown hair was done up in a high ponytail and she had magenta mascara on. Beside her was a boy with black hair pulled into a rat tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a purple button up shirt with the top buttons undone, showing a black under shirt. His pants were long and slightly baggy, and folded twice on his timberland boots.

"Inuyasha, making friends already I see. Please for give my friend, he sometimes forgets to use his brain when speaking, my name is Miroku, and you are…"

"None of your fucking concern." She said looking him up and down like he was crazy. The boy gaped at her for a minuet, before is friend, Inuyasha, fired up his temper.

"What the hell was that for? He didn't do nothing to you! Apologize! Now!" he shouted at her. Little did he know the effect those two words had on her. _"Apologize! Now!" _the words echoed in her head, turning slowly from Inuyasha's voice, into her stepfathers. She suddenly felt dizzy and closed her eyes willing the spell to pass. The girl, seeming to see Kagome's uneasiness, stepped up to her defense.

"Leave her alone Inuyasha, if you weren't just yelling at her she probably wouldn't have snapped like that!" Inuyasha grumbled, knowing she was probably right. And she was, most of the time Kagome would have just walked passed him and not have answered at all, but her temper had been burning and she just couldn't help what she said. "Don't worry about either of them, my name is Sango, and I would be happy to know yours." She said extending her hand for a hand shake. Kagome looked at her for a second or two, before smiling slightly.

"Kagome." She said extending her own hand, but instead of shaking Sango's hand, she knocked it away. "No need for that, you got my name and I got yours, that's all we need right now." Sango smiled _'The girls got style,' _She thought _'I like her.' _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To find out what happens next, read the next chapter of **The Mistreated Don't Trust**

R & R


End file.
